


Home

by CyberWolf838



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Autistic!Original Male Character, Autistic!Spencer Reid, F/M, M/M, Protective!Derek Morgan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberWolf838/pseuds/CyberWolf838
Summary: Spencer’s in the hospital, with Derek glued to him. (Well at least he TRIES to stay close by him. While,  you know working) but what happens when someone walks into their lives, someone who they didn’t know they needed? Someone who didn’t know they needed them?
Relationships: Original Male Character/ Original Female Character, Spencer Reid/ Derek Morgan - Relationship
Kudos: 29





	1. Please, don’t go?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys! If you haven’t read my other story, “Never let me go?” “Never,” this will probably make more sense. But if you haven’t that’s ok to! I hope you like it!

<~><~><~>Following Derek<~><~><~>

Derek was just about to knock on Spencer’s hospital door, when a nurse stopped him. “He went on a walk with one of the other nurses. He should be around the cafeteria.” 

He muttered a thank you as he went off in search of Spencer. He made it to the elevator, the doors almost closing, when a voice yelled out, “Wait!” 

Derek put his hand out to stop the doors from closing, letting a teenage boy run into the small metal room. The boy pounded on the ‘close doors’ button. 

“Where are you off to in such a hurry?” Derek asked, laughing a little. He looked over the boy, not helping that he started profiling the young male. The boy held an old pair of socks and sneakers in his hands, leaving him barefoot. His pants were loose and undone, leaving them to hang around his waist, threatening to fall to his knees. His black shirt was inside out and backwards. 

The boy snorted, a deviant smirk on his lips, “home.” 

“Yeah, that bruise on your temple there seems pretty fresh, and that hospital bracelet says you’ve only been checked in for about two hours now?” Derek said, leaning against the wall, “now it’s none of my business, but kid, it looks like you’re trying to run away.” 

The kid stood there shocked, “how- how did you?” 

Derek gave him a smile as the elevator stopped at his floor, he walked off, knowing the kid would follow. 

“Wait! Who are you?” The kid asked zipping up his pants, “how did you do that? Come on!” 

Derek laughed, “where are your parents?” He asked walking over and grabbing a plastic platter. 

The kid shrugged, “I don’t know. And I don’t care.” He looked around at all the food, subconsciously wrapping an arm around his midsection, his stomach grumbling angrily. 

Derek shook his head, “kid, you’re telling me you are in the hospital, no parents? Where’s a legal guardian? Foster parent?” 

“Oh? Greg? He’s probably at home, taking care of the other kids. Though I would really call him my ‘foster parent’ for too much longer. I’m going back into the system tomorrow.” The boy said with a sigh, “he even told me if it happened again he'd send me back.” 

“If what happened again?” Derek asked heading towards the check out line. He had subconsciously grabbed enough food for him and another person, easily. 

After paying, Derek looked around, smiling once he spotted Spencer reading a newspaper at a table. He walked over, laughing once he saw three empty coffee cups scattered around on the table. “Hey pretty boy!” 

Spencer’s head shot up, a smile appearing on his thin lips at the sight of his lover. A second later his eyebrows knitted together in confusion, “who’s your friend?” 

The kid stood there awkwardly. He nervously chewed on his lip ring as his two different colored eyes looked towards the floor. 

Derek was about to speak when a nervous voice cut him off, “my name’s Austin.” 

Spencer nodded, his smile reappearing, “well Austin do you want to sit?” 

Austin shrugged as he sat down, his leg bouncing ferociously under the table, his right fist coming down and patting against his thigh. 

Derek also pulled up a chair, setting the platter down, “so kid, my names Derek Morgan and this is-“ 

“Dr.Spencer Reid. I know. I’m a big fan,” Austin said, his head still downcast. 

Spencer held out his hand, “well I’m very flattered.” 

Austin looked at it before bringing his own hand up, his fist clenching and unclenching. It looked almost as if he was in thought, like he wasn’t wanting to shake Spencer’s hand. 

Spencer laughed slightly, bringing his hand back, “don’t worry I’m not big on touch ether! So Austin, how old are you?” 

Austin brought his fist back down letting it pat against his thigh once more, “15,” he simply stated, letting both of his legs bounce. 

Spencer smiled, “so where are your parents?” 

Austin sighed, “I’m a foster kid. And Greg’s at home with the other kids, probably talking to my caseworker about putting me back in the system sometime tomorrow.” 

Spencer nodded, “so, what happened here?” He asked rubbing his own temple with the back of his knuckles. 

“O-oh! I uhm, got into a fight?” He said, his voice wavering, “yeah, I got into a fight.” 

Derek was the one to speak this time, “your knuckles aren’t bruised, so I’m going to guess you were on the losing side of it?” He asked, pushing the platter towards the boy.

“Yeah, you guess you could say that,” Austin mumbled out, grabbing a few french fries with his left hand, his right still tapping against his leg. After the few fries were eaten, Austin’s left hand found its way up to his ear, covering it as he started to slowly rock in his chair. 

“Why don’t we go up to my room? Derek, why don’t you get some boxes for the food?” Spencer said, having a good idea of what was happening to the boy. 

Austin nodded slightly, “sure.” 

Derek gave a weak smile towards Austin, as he got up from his seat. He kissed Spencer on the head, before walking over and putting the food into boxes to take up to the room. 

“Hey, Austin, follow me.” Spencer calmly spoke, grabbing the boy’s attention. He led him to the room, just now noticing he was barefoot and that his shirt was on inside out. Once they got to the room, (not as quickly as Spencer would’ve liked) Spencer quickly grabbed his brown leather messenger bag from the corner of the room before sitting down on the bed. 

“You-you don’t have to look after me,” Austin said, sitting down in one of the chairs. He brought his legs up, his knees touching his chest. 

Spencer shrugged, “I like the company.” 

They sat in silence for a few moments before Austin’s eyes screwed shut, one arm resting on his knees as the other frantically pulled at the hem of his shirt, his breaths coming in short frantic intakes. The hand that was resting only a moment ago was now pressed against his ear as tears leaked from his eyes. He started to rock in his seat, little whines making it past his lips. 

“Hey, it’s ok,” Spencer calmly said getting up and closing the blinds and turning down the lights, “what’s wrong?” He quietly asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Austin quickly shook his head, continuing to rock back and forth. Short breaths and small, quiet whines filled the room. 

“Austin, I can’t help unless I know what’s wrong. Can you talk?” Spencer asked in a stern yet peaceful manner. 

Austin shook his head. The hand that was pulling at his shirt let go, before it was brought up, sloppily spelling out ‘LOUD’ in sign language. 

Spencer nodded, reaching back and grabbing his messenger bag from behind him. He grabbed out a bulky pair of noise canceling headphones and stood up. 

“I’m going to put these headphones on you, ok?” Spencer asked, sitting on the couch right next to the chair. Getting a nod in return, he moved Austin’s hand from his ear, the touch making the younger of the two flinch back. Spencer put the headphones over Austin’s head. 

The teen relaxed a bit. His rocking slowed and his breathing evening out a little. Austin held up his hand, sloppily spelling out ‘HELP’ and ‘OFF’ to Spencer. 

‘SHIRT’ the older of the two spelled out, asking if it was what the boy was talking about, pulled at a little corner of his own shirt to help with his question. Austin shook his head, he held up his right hand, pointing to his hospital bracelet with his left. 

Spencer thought for a moment. Was Austin signed out? Was he even allowed to take the plastic band off his wrist yet? Those questions swam around the young genesis’s head before he ultimately decided on the fact that it didn’t matter. He looked around the small room, and slightly smiled seeing that one of the nurses left a cart in the room. Walking over to it, Spencer grabbed a pair of medical scissors. He walked back over to Austin, who was still slightly rocking with his wrist in the air. 

Once Spencer cut the bracelet off, Derek walked into the room. He smiled slightly at the two, but his smiled faltered when he remembered why he had taken so long. “Spence? There’s someone here to take Austin.”

Spencer turned around slightly, a frown apparent on his usually happy face, “oh. Give me a minute.” He said before he turned back to Austin, who had calmed down completely. 

Austin took the headphones off, handing them back to Spencer, “thank you. And I’m sorry, I didn’t know this would happen-“ 

“Austin, you don’t have to be sorry,” Derek said from the doorway, “and Greg’s here to pick you up.” 

Spencer dug in his bag, “you never have to be sorry about stuff like this. I would know, I’m autistic to.” He handed Austin his card, “call me if you ever need someone to talk to.” 

Austin smiled, taking the card, “thank you.”


	2. Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wise men say,   
> only fools rush in,  
> but for I can’t help,  
> falling in love,   
> with you..”   
> -Elvis Presley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! Hope you like it!   
> Peace and Chicken Grease!  
> CyberWolf Out! \m/

0@00@00@0 A Month Later 0@00@00@0

It had been a month since Spencer got out of the hospital, and their lives had fallen into a semi-normal routine. 

Spencer was laying in Derek’s embrace, his lover almost asleep when he all of a sudden sat up.

“I think we should adopt Austin,” Spencer suddenly said, sitting upright, “I really think we should.” 

Derek groggily sat up, rubbing his eyes, “what? Spence, what are you talking about?” 

“I know what it sounds like Derek, but I really think we should! I mean, we can turn one of the guest rooms into a bedroom. God knows we have the space! And it would work out! He could stay home while-“ 

“Whoa, slow down a second,” Derek said now almost fully awake, “think about this pretty boy, are you sure we are ready for a kid?” 

Spencer sighed, “I know, I know! But-“ 

“And Spence, honey, he’s back in the system. And we don’t know his case worker.” Derek said, cutting him off, “we have no way to know where he is.” 

“Actually,” Spencer said speaking up, “he contacted me about a week ago. I have his… address..” Spencer cleared his throat, now starting to feel a bit self conscious and dumb for bringing this up. 

“Spence-“ 

“You know what? Never mind, I shouldn’t have brought it up,” Spencer shook his head, his face red and warm with embarrassment as he went to lay down. 

Derek stopped him, hooking an arm around Spencer’s small waist, “pretty boy, I’m not saying it’s a bad idea. I’m just saying it’s a big step out of our normal routine.” 

Spencer bit at his lip, not knowing if he should say what was on his mind. 

“What are you thinking about?” Derek asked, both of his hands now wrapping around Spencer’s waist, the skinny man's back touching his toned chest. 

Spencer sighed, his eyes closing as his head tipped back against Derek's chest, “we have the weekend off starting tomorrow… and I was thinking… maybe we could… you know…” 

Derek hummeded, “we could go and check up on him? Maybe see if he would do good with us?” 

Spencer smiled shyly, “yeah.” 

Derek chuckled softly, “you know, you’re the nicest person to ever carry a gun.” 

Spencer hummed in response, a small, faint smile on his face. His eyes remained shut as Derek slowly rocked them side to side. 

Derek smiled as he felt Spencer’s breathing even out, telling him the younger man was asleep. He carefully laid down with Spencer still in his arms. Derek soon felt his eyes droop shut, letting sleep over take his tired, sleep deprived body. 

~~~~~~~

The next day Derek woke up early and took Clooney for a run. When he got back, he quietly hopped in the shower and got dressed. When he emerged, he sighed when he saw Spencer still hadn’t woken up yet. 

Was Spencer adorable while he slept? Yes. Did Derek really want to wake him up? No. But all in all, it was either Spencer sleeps all day, or they go and visit Austin. And Derek knew that both had consequences. 

“Spencer, wake up,” Derek climbed next to the sleeping man, rolling his eyes when he saw he hadn’t even moved, “come on, pretty boy. I made a pot of coffee.” 

Derek cringed at the lie that got Spencer to open his eyes, “you should’ve led with that!” 

Spencer yawned as he groggily sat up. His longer brown hair stuck up in all different directions, but he didn’t seem to care as he got up and out of bed. 

Spencer turned to Derek, a tired smile on his face, “love you.” He said as he gave a quick peck to the older man's lips. 

Derek watched his lover walk out of the room before he climbed out of bed. He walked into the bathroom, brushing his teeth before walking back out to the kitchen. 

“What are you reading this morning?” Derek asked, already knowing Spencer probably had one of his many books out, “War and Peace? The Iliad? Just, not the Bible again. You know I’m not big on religion stuff.” 

Spencer set a book down on the table, the coffee pot just now starting to brew coffee, “I was thinking about re-reading War and Peace, but in original Russian. It’s more authentic that way. Oh and next time, actually make coffee.” 

Derek laughed, “whatever you say Spence, once you’re done with your book we should run some errands.” 

Spencer nodded, already reading the pages of the gigantic book at inhuman speeds. Derek heard the coffee pot stop brewing, he walked over to it and poured two cups. He left his black while he dumped in loads of sugar in Spencer’s. 

Derek set the mug on the table in front of Spencer, “you should start thinking about having more coffee than sugar.” 

Spencer laughed, shaking his head, “Вы никогда по-настоящему не понимаете человека, пока не рассмотрите вещи с его точки зрения ... Пока вы не залезаете внутрь его кожи и не ходите вокруг нее.” 

Derek slowly lowered his mug, “English translation please?” 

“You never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view...Until you climb inside of his skin and walk around in it. -Harper Lee, To Kill a Mockingbird,” Spencer said, not looking up from his book. He was already almost halfway done with the thing, and that amazed Derek, even though it wasn’t his first time watching his boyfriend read the book in under 30 minutes. 

Derek rolled his eyes at the quote, “how much time do you think you’ll need?” 

Spencer held up five fingers. Derek laughed, “well when you get done get dressed! It's either that or we will be late.” 

Spencer just waved him off, making Derek chuckle. He slipped his shoes on and walked out to the living room, “Clooney! Spencer, why is he on the couch? Clooney, why are you on the couch! Get down!” 

The golden haired dog whines as he laid his head down on one of the throw pillows. Derek looked over at Spencer, who was putting his book away. 

“Oh loosen up! Let him sleep!” Spencer said looking over his shoulder, “I’m going to go shower and get dressed, then we can go.” 

He walked over and kissed Derek before walking to the bedroom. Derek looked over at the happy dog, “you’re lucky he’s here. Or else you’d be sleeping on the floor.” 

~~~<>~~~<>~~~<>~~~

Half an hour later Spencer emerged from the room. His hair nicely combed and blow dried, his brown leather messenger bag slung across his shoulder. 

Derek smiled over at him, “ready to go?” He asked standing up. 

Spencer looked over at him, “I am. Where are we going?” He questioned as him and Derek walked out the door.

“Well we are going to run to the pet store to buy food and treats for Clooney, we can run to the bookstore if you’d like-“ Spencer’s eyes lit up, smiling over at his boyfriend, “-and then we need to head over and see Austin.” 

Spencer nodded, pausing, “wait we are actually doing that?” 

Derek chuckled, “yea pretty boy, we’re gonna go see the kid.” 

Spencer broke out into a bright grin, “well come on!” He hurriedly started walking to the door, “what time do we have to be there?” 

“I think around noon?” Derek followed him, locking the door and grabbing his black leather jacket on his way out, “we have plenty of time if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

Spencer sighed, “you think? Morgan, don’t you have it written down somewhere?” 

“Wow! Did you really just ‘Morgan’ me outside of work?” He asked, “I’m sorry I don’t have a photographic memory!” 

“Actually the term is Eidetic memory, not photographic.” Spencer explained with a slight chuckle, “and yes I did. Now, may we please go run the errands we need to? Because if not I’m totally ok with going back inside and going to sleep.” 

Derek scoffed as he got into the truck, “boy, get in the damn truck, or imma leave without you!” He said, turning on the ignition.


End file.
